Midtaura Sector
.]] The Midtaura Sector —nicknamed the Tauren Sector— is a sector in space within the Milky Way galaxy colonized by humans. The galactic community also refers to the sector as the Serakin Nebula, which was coined by the Tau’ri. It is situated on the galactic fringe 63,000 light years from the Sol System in the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. There is an approximate of 112 star systems within its boundaries, 76 of which have already been colonized by the Stars Ascendancy. Many planets do not have Stargates while others prove to be inhospitable. =History= A New Home, The Same Enemy In ancient times, the Midtaura Sector was once inhabited by the Ancients, but was abandoned due to the Ori plague. It was later graced by the Goa’uld in search for Naquadah rich worlds, of which they found. As Earth began to be invaded by the Goa’uld, the Omeyocans transported several hundred thousand humans from across the planet via the crystal skull network to a distant planet in the Serakin Nebula. The minor Goa’uld System Lord known as Hyperion came across the planet that the humans from Earth had been safely evacuated to because of the Goa’uld invasion. This group of humans who at the time came to know themselves as the Velshari had begun to develop technologically at their young age, but they were soon enslaved by Hyperion and could do little to stop his ruthless advanced upon their new homeworld. He forced the Velshari to breed in order to increase the ranks of his Jaffa and the slave population. Hyperion, eager to become a great Goa’uld one day, conspired to overthrow the Supreme System Lord Ra, but first he needed to develop a large standing army and invasion fleet if he were to ever conquer his adversary. relative to its position from the Sol System.]] Eventually, Hyperion began to seed the Velshari on four other planets in near star systems. While the Velshari’s numbers grew considerably and the number of Jaffa under Hyperion increased, the Omeyocans journeyed to the Velshari homeworld. There they discovered that their charges had been conquered by a minor System Lord. Both angered and sadden by the misfortune of the humans that they had been responsible generations ago, the Omeyocans helped instill a rebellion against the Goa’uld and his Jaffa. The Omeyocans assisted the Velshari in understanding the science behind the technology that the Goa’uld possessed so that they could understand how to operate the alien technology and reverse engineer it later on in the future. With the help of the Omeyocans, the Velshari managed to overthrow and kill Hyperion, including his Jaffa who had been brainwashed to serve him to the end. But the cost for their victory came at a high price. Their home planet, which they had come to refer to as Taura, had become radioactive from an orbital bombardment done by Hyperion’s fleet in a last vain effort of defiance before they were destroyed by the Velshari fleet. Many had escaped the apocalypse occurring on the planet’s surface while millions more perished. Seeing that their homeworld was inhospitable, the Velshari fleet and the survivors of planetary massacre, parted ways into four separate fleets that journeyed to one of each of the four planets that the Goa’uld Hyperion had seeded the Velshari on. This became known as the Great Exodus. The Omeyocans, satisfied of the Velshari victory, returned to their homeworld. A New Dawn Each Velshari fleet arrived successfully at each of their new homeworlds where they began anew while keeping limited contact with one another. The first fleet had arrived over the planet Aiur, the second fleet arrived over Kaloro, the third fleet arrived over the planet Gadia, and the fourth fleet approached the planet called Seresia. As time passed, the Velshari on each planet began to forget their true origins. With plagues, famines, and wars prevalent on each world, historical records became lost to time or were burned in accidents or on purpose during the rise of a conquering regime. Eventually, all traces of their origins faded away into obscurity and myth. However, if not for the Omican Monks on Seresia who worked tiresomely to preserve and store away legitimate records that contained proof, all history of the Velshari’s past history and their dealing would have been lost forever. In due course, each planet became wealthy and advanced culturally, societally, scientifically, and militarily. The planet Seresia became the first to establish a worldwide government known as the Seresian Confederacy. The Kal-Mari Protectorate, who originated from their world of Kaloro, was the first to begin colonization outside of their solar system. On the planet of Aiur, the Aiurlan Imperium emerged after a planetary world war and soon began securing itself as an interstellar superpower in the Midtaura Sector. On Gadia, the Gadian Sovereignty was established to protect the rights of its citizens and fight for its own interests. From their homeworld, the Gadians began to explore the sector, while beginning to mine the Oort clouds and asteroids within their solar system. While Stargates were prevalent on several planets, they soon became artifacts studied that were studied by scientists and eventually, the military. Rise of the Stars Ascendancy Ultimately, war became inevitable between the ever growing Velshari factions. This war saw the collapse of the Seresian Confederacy and the rise of the Stars Ascendancy which eventually encompassed all four factions at the end of the war. This conflict was later to be recognized as the Great Tauren Civil War. After discovering the records hidden away by the Omican Monks, the Ascendancy sent ships to investigate their former homeworld of Taura in the Vel Tauranis System. There, they discovered proof of their original habitation. The government declared that the planet be reclaimed by the Stars Ascendancy and that it be terra-formed immediately. Citizens of the Ascendancy finally began to refer to themselves as Taurens. Rebellion and Resistances After the rise and fall of the Tauren Federation, the Stars Ascendancy became even stricter in its authority against rebellions and resistance groups, including reformist parties within the government. The sector is rife with rebel activity, most, if not all of it, is centered against the Ascendancy. The Outside Universe With the discovery of the galactic community and of other human races after sending a special team through the Stargate to an address which led to a Jaffa world, the Ascendancy government has become incredibly wary and is unsure whether or not to reveal and acknowledge the existence of other alien species and human races outside of the Midtaura Sector. The government has improved the Ascendancy’s armed forces military budget exponentially in order to help increase the security of the Midtaura Sector.